Defeating the Dark One
by believer000
Summary: The Dark One has returned once more, taking the King and Queen prisoner in their own castle. Now it is up to princess Emma to safe the kingdom. Not knowing what else to do, she enlists the help of former pirate captain, Killian Jones, taking on a journey aboard his ship to gather forces against the Dark One to free her parents and the kingdom.


**Hey guys! This is very exciting for me, my first CS story. In fact, my first OUAT story, except for a crossover. I really hope you enjoy this. Updates will probably once a week, on the weekends, just like my other stories. New chapter of Unexpected in probably coming on sunday.**

 **I hope I'm doing at least an okay job with language, it is a bit tough writing enchanted forest stories, but I have read plenty of those and I hope it's believable. Also, you may have noticed I love Regina waaay to much to let her be the villian, so in this story, she will be fighting alongside Snow, David and Emma.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been almost 18 years of peace in Misthaven under the rule of Queen Snow and King David, 18 years since the reign of terror by the Evil Queen, Regina, ended. Unlike many storybooks in the realm without magic said though, Snow and Regina forgave each other at last, with Snow taking her rightful place as Queen of the Enchanted Forest, while Regina became her advisor, proving her loyalty to the young queen and her husband on many accounts. It was an unlikely friendship, that was initially met by distrust from many subjects of the Enchanted Forest but over the years, she was forgiven by many as they saw she truly had changed.

Regina had also been an aid in the upbringing of young princess Emma, teaching her how to use the magic she was born with and taking care of her when the king and queen went away for political affairs, which didn't happen often, but was necessary every once in a while.

Emma was almost of age now, there were just a few weeks left until her 18th birthday, usually an occasion that would be celebrated broadly in the kingdom, if it wasn't for the new threat that entered the country just weeks prior.

The Dark One, Rumpelstilskin had returned to Misthaven, powerful as ever, determined to seek revenge on Snow and Regina for exiling him to the land without magic. God only knew how he made his way back to the realm, but it quickly became clear he was an even bigger threat than before. Before, he had been evil, now he was evil and bitter for being separated from his son for 18 years, whom he still hadn't located in any of the realms.

His invasion took them all by surprise, taking Snow, David and Regina prisoner in their own castle. They weren't even aware of the fact he had found a way back until the invasion. Luckily, Princess Emma had been out on ride when the Dark One invaded and was warned by Regina through her magic. With her parents and mentor captured, Emma knew the future of the kingdom now lasted on her shoulders. It scared her but she knew she had to think rationally, so she did the only thing she could think of.

* * *

She made her way to the nearest port to board a ship to take her to Arendale, the kingdom of her dear friend, Queen Elsa. Regina short message only stated the Dark One's magic had been multiplied by a lot and while both her and Regina where powerful, she knew she had to gather more magic, as their only way to defeat the Dark One.

She was unsure whether Elsa's magic would be sufficient, but maybe she knew where to gather more forces. Either way, Elsa was their only way of regaining the kingdom and freeing her parents.

A couple of days prior, Emma had heard the ship of infamous former pirate Killian Jones was docked in the port and she knew he was her best chance of getting to Arendale fast, as his ship, the Jolly Rogers, was known to be the fasted ship in all the realms. She could only pray he was still there and willing to help her.

Shortly before she arrived at the port, she got off her horse and sent him off into the forest, knowing she couldn't take it on board of a ship, neither could she sell it because she needn't draw any attention to herself, as it was only a matter of time until the Dark One would try to find her.

Emma took the last yards into the port by foot, almost instantly spotting the Jolly Rogers among the bigger merchant ships. She made her way towards the ship, praying to find someone she could explain the situation to.

Spotting a gangway, Emma reluctantly went on board, not feeling very comfortable simply entering the ship, but seeing no other choice. She had no time to lose.

Most of the crew seemed to be on land, as there was only a short, slightly thick older sailor moving some wooden boxes below deck. Emma cleared her throat to gather his attention.

"Can I help you, miss?" the man asked, looking slightly confused. Judging by the way he was looking at her, he didn't know who she was, even though she was fairly well known to be the crown princess of Misthaven.

"May I speak to your captain?" Emma asked urgently.

"I don't see why not, miss, but first I will have to ask your name." The man responded.

"It is Emma." She said and the man gestured to follow him, leading her below deck, down a hallway until they met a wooden door. The man knocked and a few seconds later they heard a voice say "enter."

The man opened the door and announced "Captain, a certain miss Emma is here to see you."

The captain raised an eyebrow but nevertheless said: "Very well, Mr. Smee, let her pass." The round man stepped aside and gestured Emma to step into the room, closing the door on his way out of the room.

When Killian gaze fell upon the princess, he was immediately stunned by her angelic features and thick blonde waves falling down her back. Unlike his man though, Killian knew whom he was facing.

He got up from behind his desk and crossed the room when Emma entered reluctantly.

"Princess Emma, what brings me the pleasure of having you aboard my ship." He asked, reaching for her hands bowing slightly as he brought it up to his lips.

"There is no time for formality, captain. I must ask for your help. The Dark One has invaded the castle and taken my mother and father and Regina prisoner. He has returned very powerful, so we must require the help of Queen Elsa of Arendale. I came here to ask your help on the journey. Without you, this kingdom is lost." Emma explained.

"The Dark One has returned? What makes you think I am the one to help you?" he couldn't help asking, wondering what he had to offer, that other ships couldn't.

"Your ship is the fastest in all the realms and you have gathered experience in tricky situations." Emma stated, addressing his past as a pirate. It was hard to believe for her this man was as old as he truly was, as he didn't look much older than herself, which without a doubt could be associated with his stay in Neverland.

"Very well, the crew will be back on board shortly, with the last of supplies we were restocking, we will set sail as soon as they are here. But be aware, princess, the journey to Arendale is certainly not the most pleasant one, and even on the Jolly Rogers, it will take some time." Kilian warned.

"Thank you, captain. I am well aware of that, but there is really no time to lose."

"We will sail to Arendale as fast as we can, you have my word, princess." Kilian promised. "In the meantime, we shall find you a place to sleep. I'm afraid all of our quarters are taken, you shall sleep in my bed, whilst I will sleep on the sofa, of course."

"I wouldn't want to take your bed from you!" Emma opposed.

"My quarters are the most appropriate for a princess as it is. It is not every day we have someone royal on board. I insist, princess."

"Please, just call me Emma. I am not one for formalities, captain." Emma offered.

"Only if you call me Kilian, princess." He grinned mischievously.

"You got yourself a deal, Kilian." Emma smiled.

"Very well, Emma. Let me show you to our quarters."

Emma couldn't help but smile when she walked down the hallway behind the captain. She knew she shouldn't feel drawn to him, but she couldn't help it. There was no denying this former pirate was a very handsome man, physically only a few years older than her. Though his physical appearance might fool most people, Emma knew he was actually a lot older than he looked, having spent several years in Neverland. As a pirate he had sailed the oceans, but after King George had been killed a few years prior, he had devoted himself and his crew to the kingdom of Misthaven, not as a member of its navy, but as an important informant. Emma had to admit, she felt curious of why Kilian Jones had turned to piracy in the first place and what had driven him to give it up again, that was a question nobody except for Captain Jones himself could answer. He certainly didn't seem like a pirate, acting like a true gentleman.

"Here we are." He opened the door to a medium sized room with a generous bed, a small fireplace and a sofa in front of it.

"I can sleep on the sofa, too. I really don't want to take your bed from you." Emma tried once again.

"Aye, a princess should sleep in a proper bed." Kilian argued.

"I told you before, I am not one for formalities and I do not expect to be treated like a princess." Emma said.

"Then let me say a lady should sleep in a proper bed. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa, it is rather comfortable." He said convincingly.

"Fine." Emma grumbled, still not comfortable to intrude in such a major way, depriving the captain of his bed.

* * *

They set sail that afternoon. The crew had been introduced to Emma, with Kilian insisting each and every one of them shall keep her safe with his life.

The course to Arendale had been set, Kilian estimated them to arrive within the next three to four weeks, depending on the weather.

Emma had watched the sunset that night, admiring its beauty. She felt guilty for enjoying the beginning of their journey, knowing she was very lucky and praying her family was well, despite the presence of the Dark Once in the caste.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Killian had approached her from behind and she flinched slightly, lost in thought she hadn't heard him coming.

"It is." She agreed and they stood at rail in silence for a few minutes.

"We will set anchor now. You should retire to bed, it will be an early morning tomorrow." He advised.

Emma nodded in agreement, returning to his room, sitting on the edge of the bed, unsure what do now. As she was not able to return to the castle, she was still in her riding clothes. They were practical at least, but not very comfortable to sleep in.

Kilian found her sitting on the edge of the bed when he entered his quarters a few minutes later.

"What's the matter, Emma?" he asked softly.

"I wasn't able to bring a sleeping gown." She explained. "I was just on my way back to the castle when Regina send me a message with the news the Dark One had taken the castle. It came completely unexpected, so I couldn't bring any of my belongings."

He nodded understandingly, thinking for a moment.

"I can give you one of my vests, it will be shorter than you are used to, but at least more comfortable than the clothes you are wearing." He offered.

"That would be very kind of you." She nodded in agreement.

He politely turned around after he handed her a white vest, offering to leave the room until she had gotten ready for bed. Emma had declined, insisting it wasn't necessary.

"Just turn around for a moment. I don't want to kick you out of your room." She instisted.

"I wouldn't mind Emma." He assured her but turned around as she instructed while she changed.

"I'm done." She said once she was only wearing his vest, carefully piling up her day clothes beside the bed. He caught a glimpse of her bare legs, while she shifted slightly uncomfortable, not accustomed to wearing such little clothes in front of a man. In fact, she didn't have much experience with man at all, only really talking to their employees in the castle, which were all people she had grown up with. Unlike many other girls her age, Emma had never been in love before, it often made her wonder if something was wrong with her, but her mother always told her she would find the right man eventually, she just had to be patient.

Silently she crawled under the covers, while Kilian blew the candle that was lighting the room, before settling down on the sofa.

"Goodnight, Emma." He whispered softly, shutting his eyes. He was still wide awake though, not able to take his mind off the beautiful princess in his bed, only meters away from him. She certainly was unlike any other woman he had met before and now, she had already invaded all his thoughts, preventing him from finding sleep.

"Goodnight, Kilian." She whispered back.


End file.
